


These Bonds Between Us

by chukipye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukipye/pseuds/chukipye
Summary: Watari had been able to paint colors on Yahaba's skin for years with just a touch. So why is someone else's name tattooed on Yahaba's wrists?A combination of soulmate AUs





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like the AU where people are born with different Soulmate marks (some have the symbolic tattoos, some have names, some can't see color until they make eye contact)  
> Watari turns his soulmate's skin into different colors depending on his mood whenever he touches it  
> Kyoutani and Yahaba have names tattooed on them.  
> Also be prepared for Watari's sassy gay moms

Watari and Yahaba had known they were soulmates from day one of school, after a high five left splashes of orange on their hands. Watari grinned cheekily as he drew all over Yahaba’s arm afterwards, leaving swirls of color behind. Yahaba was never able to leave his own colors behind, but that never bothered Watari. He was too busy being ecstatic about finding his soulmate so early in life. Being able to paint with their hands had been passed down from his mom, who still drew on his other mother’s hand before she went to work.

“I think I’ll get your name tattooed somewhere. That’s what happened to my parents.” Yahaba explained. Watari was secretly excited to see his name show up, even though he already knew they were soulmates. Their first year flew by, and then their second. Their senpai retired, leaving Yahaba as the captain and old teammates returned. Specifically one old teammate.

“Kyoutani hasn’t been late at all this year.” Watari pointed out as he pulled on his practice shirt. Yahaba shrugged.

“He IS the ace now. Maybe he finally learned some responsibility.” Watari snorted, earning a raised eyebrow from Yahaba.

“Definitely. And it has absolutely nothing to do with the match against Karasuno last year when you slammed him into a wall. I swear you two have had so much sexual tension ever since then.” Watari snickered as Yahaba turned bright red.

“W-What?! We have not!” He whipped his practice shirt at the libero, barely missing.

“Ask anyone! HEY KUNIM-“ Watari was cut off as Yahaba covered his mouth with his hand. It wasn’t there for long as Watari stuck out his tongue and licked it, earning a squeal from Yahaba as he retracted his hand, wiping it off on Watari’s shirt.

“You little shit. Don’t lick me!” He whined. Watari chuckled, noting the line of pink along Yahaba’s palm.

“C’mon, _Captain_ , let’s get to the gym before the first-years beat us to it.” Watari slung an arm around Yahaba, leading the taller boy out of the locker room and towards the gym.

 

 

Yahaba gritted his teeth as Watari easily picked up Kyoutani’s spike. The three of them had been staying after practice for a solid week, Yahaba trying to get properly synced with Kyoutani and Watari offering to receive for them.

“It’s not high enough.” Kyoutani growled. Yahaba’s eye twitched as he turned to Kyoutani, grabbing another ball.

“One more.” He said firmly. Watari slowly approached the net, looking concerned.

“Yahaba, it’s late and we have morning practice tomorrow. We should close up.” He suggested. Yahaba scowled, ignoring him.

“One more.” He repeated, tossing the ball up. But Kyoutani didn’t jump for it, instead waiting for it to come back down and catching it instead.

“What the fuck Kyoutani?! That one was perfect!” Yahaba went to snatch the volleyball out of his hands, only for Kyoutani to shove it into his arms roughly first.

“Still too high.” That was all he said before he turned and began walking out of the gym. Yahaba grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Watari winced, expecting his boyfriend to get punched.

“Where the hell are you going?” Yahaba asked, glaring. Kyoutani glared right back.

“Home. Watari’s right, you’re overworking yourself. I get you wanna be the next Oikawa, but you don’t have to copy all his shitty habits.” Kyoutani pulled his arm free and stalked out of the gym, leaving a shocked Yahaba. Watari slowly approached, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s go home. We can practice more tomorrow.” Watari said softly, trailing his hand down Yahaba’s arm to his hand, leaving trails of color behind. Yahaba looked down, noting the navy blue color that meant worry. He took a deep breath before picking up the discarded volleyball and setting it in the bin with the rest.

“Alright.”

 

It happened at a practice match. Irihata had invited Karasuno once again and the match was close. Watari was more used to the weird-quick but the game was still close. Kyoutani still got at it with the baldy crow, but it was more of a friendly rivalry than one that would impede his game. More importantly, Yahaba and Kyoutani were more in-sync than ever before. Spike after spike flew past the blocks and Kyoutani even threw in a left-handed one every now and again. The score was 25-24, Seijoh and it was Kageyama’s serve. Luckily, their team had survived Oikawa’s monstrous serve, and Yahaba managed to get it in the air.

“Kyoutani!” Watari called, managing to toss it exactly like how Kyoutani liked it. It was almost as if he had been watching Yahaba set to him for an absurdly long amount of time every night or something. Crazy. Kyoutani had a familiar smirk as he slammed the ball straight pass the libero, barely making it in. Watari and Kyoutani exchanged looks before shouting in excitement as one of the first-years changed the score. Watari sent Kyoutani a grin.

“Was that too high?” He teased. Kyoutani’s cheeks turned pink before he looked away.

“N-No. It was good.” He admitted gruffly. Yahaba pouted, folding his arms.

“Oh so _he_ gets compliments on his sets.” He pretended to be offended as Watari laughed.

“Go shake the Captain’s hand already.” Watari pushed Yahaba towards Ennoshita, who was waiting patiently by the net.

“That was a good game. We still have a ways to go.” Ennoshita chuckled as he took Yahaba’s hand in his. Yahaba shook it firmly, sending the Karasuno captain a grin of his own.

“We won’t lose to you again.” Ennoshita’s eyes narrowed at the challenge.

“I could say the same to you.” He nodded before letting go of Yahaba’s hand. He paused, eyes downward and staring at Yahaba’s wrist.

“What?” Yahaba glanced down and yelped. There was writing on his wrist that most definitely was not there before. Or if it was, he hadn’t noticed.

“Oh, did your soulmate thing finally appear?” Watari brightened, trying to peek around Yahaba. But Yahaba clapped a hand over his wrist and turned away.

“N-No. Just a bruise.” He mumbled. Even Kyoutani raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie.

“Come on, we have to take the net down and clean up.” Yahaba suddenly shouted. The first-years sprang into action almost immediately. Watari frowned, following Yahaba as he walked towards the supply closet.

“Yahaba. Shigeru. Slow down!” Watari cursed their height difference as Yahaba walked much faster than him.

“Shigeru! What’s wrong? Why aren’t you letting anyone see your wrist!?” Watari finally stopped in the doorway of the supply closet, effectively trapping Yahaba. Unless he wanted to push Watari out of the way, which was entirely possible.

“It’s not you!” Yahaba finally snapped, whipping around. Watari went silent.

“W-What do you mean it’s not me?” Watari asked, eyes wide. Yahaba approached and shoved his wrist in his face. Watari felt his heart drop when he read the name.

“Kyoutani Kentarou”

 

 

Watari skipped practice the next day. And not just practice, he didn’t even go to school. He felt like shit, even if he wasn’t sick. Watari Sachi, his stay-at-home mom took one look at him before calling the school to mark him officially absent, making him take a “mental health day”. So here they were, wrapped in warm fuzzy blankets and watching a Disney movie marathon on TV, eating ice cream.

“How does it even happen? I definitely leave colors on Shigeru, so why does his soulmark say Kyoutani?” Watari finally asked, wincing at the sudden brain freeze he got from eating ice cream too fast.

“Not sure kiddo. Did you see a matching one on this Kyoutani kid?” His mom asked, taking another bite of ice cream. Sachi straight-up chewed ice cream, it was terrifying.

“I didn’t check. Kyoutani usually wears a….wristband…” Watari realized before dropping his spoon in the bowl, groaning. His mom chuckled.

“Well that’s step one. Step two: do you leave colors on him too?” Watari blinked at the question. He actually had no idea. He knew Kyoutani was sensitive about who touched him (Watari’s heart literally stopped when Yahaba had slammed him into the wall) so he never actively tried.

“I haven’t tried to. He doesn’t really do…touches- What?” He whined as his mom gave him a disapproving look.

“Isn’t he your teammate? Do you not even high five or anything? You give Shigeru high fives all the time!” Sachi scolded. Watari mumbled something and yelped as his mom pulled him close, putting him in a headlock and rubbing his head roughly.

“O-Okay okay! I get it!” Watari finally was freed, pulling away with a pout.

“Mama wouldn’t noogie me.” He grumbled. Sachi snorted.

“Mama isn’t the one letting you skip school and boy drama for a day. Or giving you free ice cream.” She shot back. Watari chuckled as he resumed eating his ice cream. His phone buzzed for the third time in the past hour. It was nearly time for afternoon practice and no doubt that was Yahaba. He reached for his phone, noticing his mom eyeing his every move.

“To: Watari Shinji

You okay?

From: Creampuff”

Watari snickered to himself at the nickname set on his phone. Yahaba didn’t know and he wasn’t going to ever know.

“To: Creampuff

Yeah.

Mom made me stay home.

You know the drill.

I’ll be back tomorrow <3 <3

From: Watari Shinji”

He made sure to add the hearts to make sure Yahaba knew he wasn’t mad at him or upset. No doubt his soulmate was blaming himself and overthinking his everything.

“Hey Mom, can I invite Shigeru over for dinner?” Watari asked, glancing up at his mom.

“Of course. I’ll tell Sayako to bring home pizza. With no pineapples because this is a classy household.” Watari laughed as his mom grabbed her own cell phone.

“To: Creampuff:

Come over for dinner?

We got pizza!

Pineapple is still illegal in this house tho XP

From: Watari Shinji”

 

“To: Watari Shinji:

Excuse you Pineapple is delicious on anything.

I’ll be over after practice

From: Creampuff”

 

 

The doorbell rang. Watari slid down the hall in his socks, grinning as his moms laughed in the kitchen.

“Shigeruuuuuu- Oh. Kyoutani.” Watari blinked as he opened the door, revealing both of his fellow third years. Kyoutani looked uncomfortable but Yahaba had a firm grip on his hand, which Watari most definitely noticed.

“Oooohhh moving fast, Shigeru.” Watari teased, smirking as the two immediately let go, blushing profusely.  

“W-Wait so you’re okay with it?” Yahaba sputtered. Kyoutani’s eyes were flickering back and forth between the two, mixed between shock and nervousness.

“A first it was kinda surprising, sure. But then my mom pointed out how stupid I was.” Watari turned to Kyoutani and grinned, grabbing the boy’s hand before he could move away. He could feel Kyoutani stiffened but he still held on before letting go, his grin widening as he saw the bright yellow color on Kyoutani’s hand. Yahaba’s eyes widened and Kyoutani just stared.

“I mean, if I’m your soulmate, and you’re his soulmate, wouldn’t it make perfect sense if Kyoutani and I were soulmates too?” Watari explained, laughing at their expressions. Suddenly Kyoutani let out a deep sigh.

“Oh thank fucking god.” Yahaba giggled at the look of pure relief on Kyoutani’s face.

“Is the boy drama over? Is it safe to come out?” Sachi called, peeking out from the kitchen. Their small Pomeranian also peeked out. Kyoutani’s eyes practically sparkled as the dog ran out, yipping excitedly. He knelt down, petting the dog happily. Yahaba and Watari watched in awe, never seeing this soft side of their ace.

“Watari. I’m stealing your dog.” Kyoutani finally said, picking the dog up and holding her in his arms, volleyball bag left abandoned on the floor.

“Her name is Usagi and she trades snuggles for studying.” Watari led the way to the dining room, where pizza and his moms were waiting.

“Hello again Shigeru! My, you’re getting more handsome every day.” Watari Sayako ruffled Yahaba’s hair as he sat down. Kyoutani awkwardly hovered in the doorway, still holding Usagi.

“Is this the infamous Kyoutani? Damn, look at those muscles! Shinji, you got a babe!” Sayako slapped Sachi on the arm. Watari turned bright red as Yahaba burst out laughing. Kyoutani seemed unsure of what to say, face blushing.

“M-Mom!” Watari sputtered. He was known for being the level-headed one of their team, even when everyone else was wild. Kyoutani seemed shocked to see him speechless. Sachi joined Yahaba laughing, while Sayako just let out a sigh.

“I apologize on her behalf. Please, sit down. Eat. I chopped up pineapples for you to add yourself Shigeru.” She pushed a small bowl towards Yahaba, who brightened as he took a slice of pizza and added the pineapple. Kyoutani hesitated before sitting down, placing Usagi in his lap, where she happily laid down.

“You eat pineapple on your pizza?” Kyoutani asked, wrinkling his nose. Yahaba shot him a frown.

“Is that a problem?” He asked. Kyoutani chuckled a bit, grabbing his own pizza.

“Nah. I just realized I was probably added into this soulmate mix to save Watari from your terrible taste.” Watari’s moms laughed and Watari himself snickered as Yahaba looked offended.

“My hero.” Watari pretended to swoon, letting himself fall onto Kyoutani’s shoulder. Their hands brushed, leaving a bright orange mark. Kyoutani’s cheeks turned pink slightly but he didn’t pull away.

“Gaaaaaaaaay.” Sachi teased. Watari rolled his eyes.   
“I literally have two moms. Any gayness I got has rubbed off from you two.” Watari pointed out. Sayako snickered.

“He has a point Sachi. Now why don’t we leave the boys alone? We’ll be upstairs, Shinji.” She grabbed one of the boxes of pizza and the two moms headed upstairs, not before Sachi sent Watari a very obvious wink. The three boys were left alone in awkward silence.

“Your moms are nice.” Kyoutani broke the silence first, reaching for another piece of pizza.

“They’re menaces. But I love them.” Watari sighed, reaching over to pet his dog.

“Are we gonna…discuss this?” Yahaba finally asked what was on everyone’s mind. Watari shrugged.

“What’s to discuss? We’ve been dating for three years now, and I know you like Kyoutani. Like I said, the sexual tension is insaaaaaane.” Watari smirked as Kyoutani’s face went red again.

 _Note to self: Kyoutani blushes easily_. He thought as Yahaba groaned.

“There is no…” He looked up at Kyoutani, who looked straight back at him.

“…Okay there may have been just a little sexual tension BUT-“ Yahaba was cut off by Watari’s shout of victory. Yahaba reached over to smack him but Watari just grabbed Kyoutani’s arm and wrapped it around himself, using him as a shield. He could feel Kyoutani stiffen but leaned back into him anyways.

“You’re gonna get used to this right away, cuz I love cuddling.” Watari warned, snickering at Kyoutani’s face.   
“Yeah he does. And he steals blankets.” Yahaba grumbled. Watari stuck out his tongue.

“I get cold and you know it!” He huffed. There was a strange noise and Watari felt himself shaking before realizing that Kyoutani was laughing.

“Don’t worry. I’m a human heater.” Watari’s eyes practically sparkled as he looked up at Kyoutani.

“Oh my god I’m never letting you go.” He decided, snuggling back into him further.

“You better be prepared to share.” Yahaba warned, abandoning his pizza to go and snuggle on Kyoutani’s other side. The ace seemed unsure of the situation, eventually just wrapping an arm around both of them.

“Wouldn’t this be more comfortable on a couch?” He pointed out. Watari brightened, standing up and pulling the other two by their arms.

“We still got Disney movies to watch!” He pulled them into the living room, settling on the couch and throwing the blankets on top of them as he set up the DVDs. By the time the two untangled themselves from the blankets, Watari plopped down in between them, pulling the blankets on top of them. He set his feet on Yahaba’s lap and snuggled into Kyoutani’s chest.

“Oh so I get the feet now?” Yahaba grumbled half-heartedly. Kyoutani snorted.

“I have three years’ worth of cuddling to catch up on. You can take the damn feet.” Kyoutani hesitated before settling his hand on Watari’s head, rubbing it gently.

“Ohh my god. Yahaba we’re keeping him.” Watari practically purred. Yahaba chuckled, reaching for the remote and starting the movie.

“That’s the idea, moron.”

 


End file.
